The invention concerns an immobilization device for arresting a furniture part movably supported in or on an article of furniture, in particular a drawer, in a closed end position, comprising at least one locking unit having a receiving element for an engagement element and a blocking mechanism for releasably fixing the receiving element in a position of arresting the engagement element in the closed end position of the movable furniture part. The receiving element or the engagement element is arranged on the article of furniture, and the other element is arranged on the movable furniture part.
The immobilization devices known from the state of the art suffer from the disadvantage that in the event of improper operation by the user, that is to say the user tries to open the movable furniture part without previously releasing the blocking mechanism, there is the danger that parts of the locking unit are entirely or partially destroyed.
Therefore the object of the invention is to provide an immobilization device of the kind set forth in the opening part of this specification, with which damage can be avoided even in the case of incorrect operation by the user.